Naruto The First Z and Shinobi Warrior
by Dragonknight007
Summary: At the night of sealing Son Goku after merging with the Juubi in the moon came to earth and sealed himself with Kushina and destroyed its soul. Now 5 years later he learned about the truth and hearing the betrayal Hiruzen and Jiraiya he left the village to train and become an ultimate shinobi to bring peace. Naruto/Mass harem, maybe incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The First Z and Shinobi Warrior**

**This is a Naruto Godlike story. Maybe some overpowered. There will be some Bleach and DBZ essence.**

**Summary: - At the night of sealing Son Goku after merging with the Juubi in the moon came to earth and sealed himself with Kushina and destroyed its soul. Now 5 years later he learned about the truth and hearing the betrayal Hiruzen and Jiraiya he left the village to train and become an ultimate shinobi to bring peace. Look out Konoha and Elemental nation as he take them on. Naruto/Mass harem, some gender bend and uzumakicest. **

**Disclaimer :- I don't own Naruto and Bleach and DBZ**

**STORY START**

**October 10****th****, nighttime**

It was a festival night in Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in The Leaves) in Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) for this day their Hero The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze defeated the Kushina no Yoko which attacked this village five years ago. Everyone is happy, adults, ninja are drinking children are playing with their mother and friends. Everyone is happy….

"GET HERE DEMON". Some of the villagers and some of the ninja are running behind a five year child with spiky blond hair sapphire blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. He was running as fast as his legs can take him which is pretty impressive for him. He is 3'6'' tall with malnutritionished body because his skeleton structure is visible. After some running he was cornered ion dead end ally.

"Why are doing this to me? What have I done to you? If anything I have done to you I am sorry?" He thought fanatically. If someone is watching this scene they would have run towards to the child and embrace him to a comforting and securing hug. But he was not facing someone. After some searching for a way out he found a manhole and quickly took it. Then he after some searching he found a way out. He took it and came out in front of Hokage Tower. Finding his only salvation from angry villagers he sprinted towards it as fast his little could take him. Then he came upon the hokage's door. He was about to enter it then he heard it, the reason of his beating…..

"Sensei, how is the gaki's conditioning going?" Jiraiya asked.

"It is going as planned. Every once in a while the villagers beat Naruto within an inch of his life and I save him at the last moment so he will be relying on me for safety." Said The Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Good. My fool of a student Minato give us a weapon in form of Naruto, his son, after sealing Kushina in him. That blasted brat is always far good than me. After we got his son wrapped around our fingers I will get all of his secret and his wife's and Naruto's mother Kushina's." said Jiraiya.

"Yeah. He never willing to make Kushina a weapon which was her job being a jinchuriki, but we will have one in form of Naruto. It would have been good if you are chosen to be his godfather, but that whore Kushina chose Danzo to be his godfather. I only do so much before he found his way to fire daimyo and get him under his wing. But he still got Minato's daughter." Said Hiruzen.

"Yeah. That's bad and once he got him under his wing he will be a god after he reached his full potential. After all even if Minato and Kushina did not know but both were grandchildren of Hashirama and Madara… the most powerful of warriors." Said Jiraiya.

"So. We will continue this beatings on Naruto and the seals you placed on him will keep his mental capacity at minimum and chakra control crap. And after 7 or 8 years you will come and show some love to him and keep him under your control right." Hiruzen.

"Yes, don't worry sensei, I may not be like that brat but I am still good. Good bye sensei. Meet you in 6 months." Jiraiya said as he shunshined away. Bothe of them never knew that Naruto heard it all.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was downright pissed. His jiji, no Hiruzen, was behind all of his beating and then came at the last moment to save him to make him dependent on him and be ninja that will always give his life for the village. A loyal guard dog….in his case Fox. And his father was the one that sealed the Kushina in him. He can understand that his father was betrayed like him as his trusted friends did not take care of him. And he has a sister and a godfather that they kept away from him. But he was also glad that at least his sister is safe. He will be strong, stronger than any man in the entire nation.

That night after sneakily reached at his apartment he fallen asleep quickly from all the information and mental exhaustion. And his life is about to change and unknowingly his wish will be grunted.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"Well this is new. I am in a sewer but I knew that I was sleeping in my apartment. Let's see where am I and the way home." After some walking he heard two voices like two people arguing or something. After some getting close he heard them. "LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM YOU FOOL. YOU WERE TOO IDEOLOGIST. NOW HE IS PAYING THE PRICE FOR THIS. EVEN IN MY RACE WE DON'T BEAT CHILDREN." Said a very downright furious voice. "I didn't know the villagers will spat over my last wish to see him as a hero and I will be betrayed by the ones I trusted the most. But I will rectify my mistake. But first let us introduce ourselves to our listener." Said a male voice which was pissed and mixed with some sadness after saying this they look at the corner where Naruto was listening them from.

He knew that he was found out so he came to light for some information about why he was hated in the village which for him those two knew. One man has spiky blond hair, sapphire blue eyes which filled joy, anger sadness and resolve for something. His skin is tan and has an angular facial structure. He is wearing standered Konoha jounin attire with a white overcoat with red-golden fire on the edge and have a kanji for 'Fourth Hokage' written vertically. This was Minato Namikaze the Kiroi Shenko (Yellow Flash). Another man has the spiky black obsidian black eyes, karate red gi with pants and a sash to hold the gi, boots and holding back an unimaginable power (Son Goku).

After his seen those two three more figures appeared and he knew who those three were. They are Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha his grandfathers and his Mother Kushina Uzumaki. When he saw his mother he ran after her and cried his heart out. Kushina also crying after holding her son in her arm. In the mean time she and other two went through his memory and cursing in their head a storm that will make a certain red haired kunoichi blush.

After Naruto was done he looked at his mother and seeing her he blushed and unconsciously said "Beautiful." After hearing some laughter and seeing his mother blush he said "Did I said that loud?" seeing them nod he asked his mother "Would you kill me mom?" at this everyone but Kushina burst out laughing.

Hearing this Kushina blush massive red which her heir was also and said Kushina said "No sochi-kun, I will not kill you. But thank you for the compliment."

Minato was laughing his ass off. Hearing Minato's laugh he told him "um… you do know mom will kill you now after seeing my memories don't you?" Minato hearing this, his face got paled and he felt an ominous aura coming from his back. He turned almost mechanically and saw his wife was the source. He turned to his son and said "Will you save me from her?"

Naruto said "Nah. Just take your beating like a man and maybe mom will show some mercy on you. And mom, please take your sweet time I will be with my grandfathers. Have fun."

"Ohh don't worry sochi I will take my time after warning him about this could happen, he got a beating coming to his way." Then she beat Minato to a bloody pulp and everyone winced at that. They have the proofe now why she has been called 'The Red hot Blooded Habenaro.'

"So this is my mindscape, a sewer. I hope I am not a pervert." Naruto said fearfully. He knew how women behave against perverts. Specially his Hebi-chan (Anko), Beni-chan (Kurenai) and Neko-chan (Yugao). Kushina laughed at this and said "No Naruto-Kun you are not a pervert. It is like this because of how you were treated for your entire five years of short life. You don't have to afraid of me to beat you, but act like a pervert then…" she let the threat hang in the air.

Naruto gulped and nodded fearfully. Then he said "I am assuming that you sealed Kushina in me for some reason tou-san." Minato nodded and told what happened in that night of his birth. (**A.N.:- We all know the story.) **

Naruto nodded and then he looked at Goku and said "So you destroyed the soul of Kushina."

"Yes. By the way I am Son Goku. I am an immortal. When there was a large negative amount of power released I saw everything that happened. Then I approached the Shinigami and told her the plans the Hokage and civilian council have for you she was downright furious and gave me the permission to merge with the remnants of Juubi which was sealed in the moon and then came here to merge with you until your 10th birthday. You will be new Juubi. As for the Kushina's chakra you will get it." Said Goku.

"Awesome. If Shinigami-sama was here I would have kissed her hands for the powers she is giving me." said Naruto esthetically.

"You can do that now Naruto-kun." Said a voice. When Naruto turned his breath hitched as he saw an epitome of beauty. He thought that seeing this beauty for a mortal is a punishable sin. She is 5'10'' tall, snow white skin, about 20 years old, long black hair, heart shape face, DD cup breast, a round ass and black eyes. Naruto was so stunned that he did not pay attention that she was looking to him. She asked in her angelic voice "Like what you see Naruto-kun."

"Would you kill me if I say yes? Because if I die saying that you are than definition of beauty then that will be a nicest way to die without any regret." Said Naruto.

Shinigami blushed bright red and said "Awww. Thank you Naruot-kun, and no I will not kill you. And by the way my name is Kagura." Said the Shinigami. Naruto nodded and smiled and kissed the back of her palms and said "Thank you for giving me those powers. I promise that I will use those powers to protect my precious people. Even if that old monkey trying to control my thoughts but he said this fact is true. When we trying to protect something precious to us, our true strength emerges."

Kagura just nodded hearing this. She thought 'He is kind, sincerer, loyal to his faults and friends, strong, and looking at his father he will be very handsome too, so maybe I just found my mate. But I will wait after he is grown up.'

Her musing were cut short when every male aside from Goku bowing to Naruto and said in unison "Oh lord please take us unworthy men as your disciples so we also can pick girlfriends for us. As you manage to flirt with death goddess." This got them a smack on their heads from Naruto who is mumbling something about perverted grandfathers and father not knowing what to say when and where. His mother and Kagura only smiled as seeing that Naruto was not a pervert.

"Now Naruto-kun you will have some powers from me. You will have power over dead souls. Your father and mother will become your Zanpakuto spirit and knowledge will be downloaded to them when I will be gone and a new Zanpakuto name." said Kagura.

"From me you will be learning how to wield ki techniques, how to fly and my saiyan abilities. Also Juubis powers which I will teach you too." said Goku.

"And from Madara and Hashirama, they will merge with you and give you their powers and battle experience after training you." Said Kagura.

Naruto nodded and said "I promise you that I will be a powerful ninja and bring peace to these lands." Said Naruto with conviction. With that Kagura was gone to her realm.

His mom said "Now rest sochi, tomorrow we will start your training. Good night."

"Good night everyone. I will meet you tomorrow." Said Naruto and vanished.

**7 years later Naruto age 12**

Naruto was in his academy for team selection. It was 7 years from that fateful night. His teacher Iruka-sensei was giving them a speech. He is now actually 1000 years old, 6'5'' tall lean 10 packs muscular body which balanced for speed and strength. His heir was spiky blond with some red tint. He has sapphire blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. He right now is using a minor genjutsu to hide his future to of 12 year old a scrawny little midget. He knew that today will be last day of his disguise. He zoned out and thought how far he has come in his training.

**(Author Style: Ultimate Kinjutsu: Flashback no Jutsu)**

The next morning after having a somewhat breakfast at the forest of death (FOD) Naruto started his tortu…..er training under Minato, Hashirama, Madara and Kushina. He was in his seal and his mother said "Me and your father will training in 'Spiritual energy and pressure', 'Zanjutsu', 'Zanpakuto', 'Kido', 'Hakudo', 'Hoho and Shunpo', 'Hollow and Hollow techniques' and 'Metal and technology, applied science, weapon forging and aerodynamics '."

Then Minato take a slip of chakra paper and told Naruto to send some chakra to it. After Naruto doing this it's results was mind boggling. He has godlike affinity towards wind, water and lightning and master level affinity towards Fire and Earth. Also he has the ability to use any sub-elements. His is as intelligent as if not better than a Nara which was a side effect of his mental disrupter seal and Kushina's youki to try to make the seal less functional. It was found out that without his seal his I.Q. would be 180 but for seal it was now almost 400 and it will grow and by the age of 15 it would be at its peak.

Then Minato taught naruto the Blood clone jutsu with having Madara, Minato, Hashirama and Kushina's and Goku's soul in it. After coming outside Minato and Kushina planted some seals and kido to put a barrier and time dilation seal so that his chakra, reiryouku and youkai cannot be sensed and he can train in there for as long as possible as time moves faster in that barrier.

Then taught him Shadow Clone Jutsu. This jutsu made a perfect tangible copy of himself with its own chakra and when it's dispelled the knowledge it gathered will be transferred to him. Hearing this made him giddy and made 2500 shadow clone. Others were had an insane grin on their faces that made even Naruto had a little shudder.

They told Naruto that 400 will go with Madara for weapon, Sharingan, Fire release techniques and Genjutsu, 400 will go with Hashirama for Medical ninjutsu, Earth, Water and Wood release and chakra control techniques and 400 will go with Minato for Sealing, Wind and Lightning release techniques and 400 will go with a clone of Kushina for Reiryoku control, Zanzutsu and Hollow techniques and chakra chains, 400 will go with Goku for ki techniques, youki control and other demonic powers as being Juubi. The last 500 will do political studies, law studies, and the scrolls that were given to him Shinigami through Kushina.

Now real Naruto will be doing physical training with real Kushina with Minato applying Gravity and Resistance seals. Naruto was cursing his father so much that would make a certain red here girl blush. Now Kushina told him to do laps around FOD and then to do 500 push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, then 500 punches and kicks. It was his training for next 5 years. The no of clones he made, his training also increased with that proportion.

Now he was 12 years old. He is now at least 5 times stronger than any kage of the elemental nations combined. He was his father's and mother's son and their grandson, a true uzumaki, uchiha, senju and namikaze. He was a true weapon specialist. He by sheer luck got a scroll for Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu . The strongest katana based ultra sonic speed based sword technique.

He got his zanpakuto at age six. He got three Tsukoyomi (Kushina), Amaterasu (his Own) and Sussano (Minato) and mastered their shikai and bankai in the barrier that his father made because 1 hour in real world is equal to 1 week. He also immune to memory backlash from shadow clones so he literally abused this technique in training. His kido training was astonishing. He learned and master hado and bakudo from 1-99 and can do it without any incantation. He mastered his elemental training to the level where he can do his jutsu sealless and took another level to bend the very element to his will.

He mastered his father's rasengan and add five major elements to it and can do hiraishin no jutsu without any marker. His shunpo technique was the cream of his speed training. He can use his shunpo with minimum amount of spirit energy. And do it infinite times with speed of light. So was his sonido which was a hollow version of shunpo. His medical ninjutsu was surpassed his godmother Tsunade Senju who he found out was lied to by sandaime and jiraiya that he was dead for the sealing. He will get his revenge for this and he swore that.

Back to the training, his medical training was on par with Hashirama so was his Wood release. In genjutsu he surpassed Madara and found out that his Mangekyo Sharingan has a powerfull Yin release and Eternal mangekyo gives him powerfull Yang release which means he can any and all genjutsu of the mangekyo sharingan without any negative backlash which means he can use Izanagi, Izanami without going blind and use Kotoamatsukami whenever he wants. Also his kotoamatsukami cannot be traced if it's used on someone else even with EMS. Madara told him it was for his too powerful Yin-Yang release. So he trained in Yin-Yang release to create any living being or just object. Of course he had the permission of Kami the goddess of life and heaven to create something living. He also immune to any and all genjutsu.

He is a master weapon user. He read about a metal named adamentioum, which is the strongest metal on planet. He was also a master weapon smith. He read the scrolls and forge two pistols which have seals on their clips for unlimited bullets. He also use chakra condensed bullet. Also have chakra seal so that only he can use these guns (Ebony & Ivory). He also build an O-Katana from his fang after he became Juubi and used his youki and adamentioum metal. His named his blade Yamato. It has the ability use space-time continuum to make slashes. He also invented a style which based on quickdraw and evasive maneuver. He named this style 'The Dark Slayer Style'.

In sealing he is definitely an Uzumaki and his father's son. He is a sealing sage. He found out that he has an inner hollow which was his darker side. For his intelligence he knew that he cannot fully kill his dark side because if there is light then there will always be dark. So he embraced his dark side and become balanced and now his hollow techniques so much powerful. His iron skin (Hiero) was so tough and consume so little spirit energy that he barely feel any consumption in his reserve. His iron skin can withstand any an S-rank jutsu.

His chakra control was perfect which he inherited from Hashirama and reserve was 4 times more than Kushina which was result of the constant chakra control training and shadow clone training. He had use seals for suppress his chakra to jounin level.

He used ten levels to suppress his chakra and unseal it with no problem. He can also use shikai and bankai with those seals on. After becoming a saiyan he found out that his body will always become stronger after a harsh training. So he used resistance (RS) and gravity seals (GS) to their fullest. Right now his GS is level 100 and RS is also 100. He also able to fly using his KI and some KI techniques which he does not use much for too much destruction. If he use a rasengan size KI attack it will have enough power to totally obliterate Konoha. He used Ki energy to his taijutsu fights which augmented his already pure super strength (SS) to devastated level. He knows the uchiha intercepter style hashirama's personal style, his father's personal hummingbird style which was based on speed and precision and Kushina's personal style for unpredictability and speed. He can change any style in continuous battle and can use it to its fullest.

He also has total control of his youki. He has two modes. First is Golden Chakra Mode 1. In this he is enveloped in golden chakra and can creates chakra arms. In Golden Chakra Mode 2 he will become a giant nine tails fox with he being in total control.

He pranked the civilian council member, the merchants the ANBU specially the Inu masked ANBU which from his father he know that was Kakashi his supposed ANBU guard. Also knew his history too (Check A.N. About Obito). He never left any connection between him and his pranks. So nobody could pin him. It gave hiuzen so much paperwork that he could not help but laugh at this memory.

While one of his meetings with hiruzen he was introduced to Danzo. His father told him to meet him at a secluded place. So he greets him with his loud and brash attitude "Hallo I am Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." And slipped a paper telling him to meet him in the FOD tower at midnifgt alone. Danzo also greet him and Naruto was gone. He met Danzo at midnight where he found out that his twin sister was with him and he will meet her at ninja academy on team selection day to protect her from hiruzen and civilian council.

He hugged the man and saying thank you all over again. Danzo just smiled that his surrogate grandson and granddaughter will meet in few years. He told him about his training and Danzo was stunned about his achievement. He told him that he will send him some missions for experience and he immediately agreed. Those missions were just nuke-nin hunting which he did with maximum precision.

He also kept connection to his handful of his friends. After Uchiha massacre (**A.N. we all know what happened so only change is Mikoto is alive**) he always met Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto was a fair woman and former Kunoichi. She has the right curve in right places and has DD cup breast and plum ass. For some time now he could not help but attracted to her and checking her out. Kushina and others teased him to death and he pranked them so hard that they bow to him and give him the title 'The Prankster King from Hell' which coincidentally was also given by the villager. He also told them that older women are mature both mentally and physically.

After one of these missions he came across a cave where he found some pictures in wall that was of the Phoenix. Kushina told him that he just found the Phoenix summoning contract. After signing the contract he sealed the contract in his storage seal, did the hand signs for summoning and summons the boss Fenisuko. After his test which was that of his memory and resolve to protect his precious people the boss accepted him and started to training in Phoenix's ways of taijutsu, kenjutsu and their senjutsu.

In their senjutsu, after gathering natural chakra (same as toad sage mode with eyelash color is red instead of orange and eye color is just kyuubi but not the hatred ) his already super strength was augmented to tremendous level and gives him fiery wings of Phoenix. His regeneration is, because of his Juubi status, instant now it was to is at peak level that he don't have to worry about being injured in battle. And he also has the ability to reincarnate himself.

His sensory skill which was unconsciously was 100 miles and consciously was 1000 miles; with sage mode he can sense the whole planet. He took his sage training to the level where he can gather natural energy on moving.

The day come when Madara and hashirama's and Goku's time come for their departure. He told them that he will always carry on their legacy and always be true to his ninja way. He has done mission from age 10 to 12 (On outside scale).

On his graduation day he thought that he will be passed but after observing Mizuki's suspicious behavior he decided to fail the test. When he was at the swing when Mizuki came to him and said "Sorry naruto you failed again." "yeah. If there is a way to pass the exam then I will jump on that." said naruto thinking he took the bet. And so he did.

"OK Naruto. There is way. You have to give a stealth exam. You will have to sneak into hokage's office and steal an item. Take that item without anyone seeing you and give it to me and an abandoned shack in the forest. I will be at there in midnight. So off you go." Said Mizuki.

With that Mizuki shunshined away never noticing the grining on naruto's face. Naruto also ran away for his 'mission'. He wanted to know the contents of the scroll and this was his chance. He sneaks into the Hokage tower and into hokages office. He stood there and hiruzen saw him grinning like a madman. Not liking the grin he asked "What is it Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto did some handseal and shouted 'Orioke no jutsu' and in naruto's place was a sexy nude lady with right curves on right places. She blew hokage a kiss and he rocketed backwards via a nosebleed. Reverting back Naruto just smirked and took the Forbidden Scroll and vanished in a vortex via kamui. Appearing at the shack he unrolled the scroll copied every technique with Sharingan he rolled the scroll and waiting for mizuki with his sensory. In the meantime he took a beating for being a pervert from his mother in his mindscape and his mother forbid him from his using this jutsu.

After 1 hour Iruka came in and shouted at naruto "What the hell naruto. Why did you steal the scroll of sealing?" naruto knew the the sandaime was looking through his crystal ball just play along and said "Did you come to pass me sensei? Mizuki sensei told me about this makeup test so I can pass after learning one jutsu from it." He said grinning like an idiot. Inside he was thinking 'come on take it I don't want to hurt you. And mizuki come here before I make you.' "What are you talking about? What tes…." He could not finish them as a volley of shuriken flew at them and iruka dash to save naruto and take few hit's on his hands.

Naruto look at mizuki and shouted "What the hell mizuki sensei? Why did you attack a fellow konoha shonobi and academy student?"

"So demon can ask questions hah. Looks like I have to kill both of you to take the scroll to Orochimaru-sama for power. And I can kill the demon too. I will be a village hero for doing what even Yondaime can't." laughed mizuki.

"That's it. I want to know why you always say I am a demon. Last time I check I don't have tails or any demonic features. So tell me what this demon thing." shouted naruto. Inside naruto was grining 'come on mizuki teme dig your own grave.'

Mizuki look at him and grinning again and said "ohh yes you don't know. 12 years ago that night when kyuubi attacked. It is said that yondaime killed it. But that's not what happened." But iruka protested "Stop mizuki. It's forbidden. Don't say it. You will be killed."

But mizuki told him anyway "The Yondaime could not kill it. He sealed to a child so we can finish his unfinished business. YOU. YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX. HAHAHAHAHAHAH"

After laughing for two mins he saw the deadpan look on naruto's face and asked "What. Are you not surprised?" confused mizuki said and iruka's line of thought was the same.

Shaking his head naruto said "And they call me a dead last. Even I know that sealing kyuubi in me does not make me kyuubi. Kyuubi and me two separate entities. But you just, according to iruka sensei, broke S-rank law created by sandaime and attacked both a konoha shinobi and academy student and sabotaged my training. So you will be punished accordingly." Said naruto.

Hearing this mizuki laughing like crazy and said "Show me demon what you can do. I am a chunin and you are a student even you are a demon you cannot touch me." "Let's see. What I learn from this scroll which you told me to learn. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" and to iruka and mizukis astonishment there are 500 shadow clones and beat mizuki to bloody pulp. After this ANBU came and took mizuki to Ibiki and Neko masked female ANBU took naruto to hokage's office.

The Sandaime by now cursing mizuki for reviling this secret and seeing no effects on naruto cursing more under breath. He thought that he will be disoriented and feel unsecure and come to him for security. But he saw naruto perfectly calm and handle the situation accordingly. Now he has to answer some question or just wipe his memory or apply another seal to manipulate him to feel tremendously unsecure. His thinking cut out when Neko arrived with a grinning Naruto and showing the headband iruka gave him "Look Jiji I am passed." Then sadly said "so this is the reason for them hating me."

Hiruzen seeing this chance said to him to forgive the villager and wait for their heart to change. Naruto just nodded but inwardly thinking 'Yes from today everything will change for me.'

He said to sandaime "jiji can you please send the ANBU out so I can talk to you alone. You know for comforting." Naruto said solemly. Hiruzen nodded and send ANBU and up the privacy seal.

Naruto just closed his eyes and snapped open gazing in hiruzens eyes showing Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (EMS, Madara's design) thinking 'Kotoamatsukami' and hiruzen's eyes glazed over and asked "whose team I am in?"

Hiruzen answerd robotically "Kakashi , sasuke and sakura so I and civilian council could control your growth." Inwardly seething but nodded.

Then he said "you will be teaming me with Kurenai , hinata, hanabi and Natsumi making me the fifth member for scouting, assassination and frontal assault team. You will forget about me having sharingan and eternal mangekyo and tell the council that the children of Yondaime Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki are back."

After seeing him nod naruto ended the jutsu. After the jutsu ended he saw that naruto was sitting in his chair and having a smile. Naruto told him "thanks a lot jiji that helped a lot. Good night and have a good paper work. Don't worry I will took your hat in no time." With that ran out of the office leaving a cursing sandaime for his paper work.

**Flashback no Jutsu : Kai**

Naruto was out of his thought when the door suddenly opens and there is standing a figure. The students look at her and then naruto. Because the figure was just like Naruto in his sexy jutsu. She has a figure of goddess. She 5'9'' tall, blond twin pig tail, curvy and D cup breast and a heart shape ass. The guys are drooling and kiba was giving her a leer with perverted thoughts and girls are giving her an evil eye because they thought that she will stole their sasuke-kun from them and after seeing sasuke was checking her out they were mad. But she didn't give them any look but stopped when she saw naruto and ran in genin speed at him and hugged him to death unconsciously using her SS she cried in his chest. Naruto soothed her and said "There little sister. No need to cry. I am here and I will not going in anywhere. That's a promise of a lifetime." After hearing this the class said one thing. "NANI?"

**A.N.:- Please read the notes down here some of your questions will be answered. Also please Read and Review(R&R). Also sorry for the spelling and grammatical mistake. And as for Minato and Kushina Shinigami tooke some of their soul and transformed them to his zanpakuto so was for Madara and Hashirama as she wanted to make him very powerful.**

**(****About his heritage: - Hashirama's son had Minato. But both were dead in 2****nd**** Shinobi war (SW). Madara after battle in the Vally of the End (VOTE) survived and after soul searching he quit being a shinobi and 20 years later met an uzumaki women and had Kushina. After coming to konoha to become the next jinchuriki Kushina and Minato became friends then married and had Naruto. Both Uchiha and Senju bloodline skipped them for some unknown reason and activated in Naruto and stronger than ever.**

**About Natsumi: - She will be ANBU level kunoichi because of Danzo's training and will have the Mokuton and Sharingan and EMS after channeling his youki on her to forcefully activate EMS bloodline, Chakra chain and perfect chakra control and super strength. She will know sealing because Kushina always treated Danzo as her father figure so her sealing techniques will be with him so she can learn them. She will also recreate the rasengan and hiraishin and her elemental affinity will be water and lightning and mastered them perfectly and can do seal less jutsu.**

**About Obito:- Kakashi was jealous because his crush Rin never gave attention to him after declining her date for first time thinking she was a fan girl and will be coming back to him. She after horribly rejected was depressed and Obito came to her sooth her heart and became lovers. Kakashi was furious and try to belittle them but he never got any rise from them. At the mission on that bridge Kakashi attacked obito got one of his sharingan eye and left him for dead. Rin saw this and try to stop him but she was still weak from the enemy genjutsu and died. Obito somehow survived this ordeal and vowed to have revenge and form the Moons eye Plan.****)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: The First Z and Shinobi Warrior**

**Story Start**

Whole class was stunned. Naruto the orphan, a clan less loser has a sister and a gorgeous at that was consoling her like he known her whole life. Some of the class was seeing him in new light for him taking care of his sister like that made them swoon over him for this. The guys were thinking about how easy it will be take the girl from them.

Kiba got to him first and said in brash attitude "Hey dope I am the top dog here. Get out my way to her. She will be my bitch she like it or not. I will make her bend over and pound her like a horny slut she is and make her give me as much pups I want." Kiba said lecherously. Before kiba could do anything Natsumi kicked him in the balls and give him a SS paunch at 0.1% power and kiba was sent three walls outside the school in the school yard.

Seeing her strength those guys that were thinking about her thought that she was not worth their balls or life and girls were praising her for put the horn dog in his place. Then their face then turn to scowl and glare at Natsumi as sasuke gone to her and said "You look strong. You will give me strong children. Be thankful that you are given a chance to carry the children of great Uchiha clan. After all it's all you are good for. Cooking and spreading your legs for your betters just like a whore." Said a smug looking Sasuke thinking no one will ever refuse him.

He was stopped of smug when he saw a very cold and emotionless look on natsumi's face. He don't want to but he have to admit that this look will give his brother itachi a run for money. And that it's mean she thinking he was an insect to her. She in a very icy voice that will make Kurenai proud of said "Go get some other whores who will spread their legs for you. I am not goanna marry you even if you are the last male on the planet. Go take your fangirls to satisfy you and your pencil dick".

Sasuke was shocked that someone will be rejecting him. But that shock was quickly turned into rage and was about to attack her but Naruto stopped him and said in very cold voice "get your hands off from my sister fag. I don't know why itachi-nii left you, a runt, I will never know." Sasuke was seeing red in rage try to attacked but Naruto countered it and punched him with 0.01% SS and he was laying beside kiba.

Sasuke's loyal howler monky…er bitc…er fangirl Sakura said (screeched) "YOU BAKA. WHAT DID TO SASUKE-KUN?" she was about to punch him thinking that he will take like he always did. But Naruto grab her neck and said in an even colder voice "Don't think that I will be taking your punches like before anymore. That was a mask to protect myself. I don't know why you, a girl- a woman, go after him after what he said about the woman. For kunoichis like you are disgracing the kunoichis all over the nations who takes our business seriously and train hard for that."

**Hokage's office**

Kurenai, Yugao and Tsume are smiling for what the blond said for the women and thinking to treat him with something. The guys were all disgusted with his comment but didn't say anything about it. Hiruzen said "Okay. Who will take who? This year will be five men squad for excess graduates." Asuma said "I will take Shikamaru Nara, Ino yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and Shino Aburame." "Okay. Next" Kakashi said "I will take Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Natsumi Uzumaki.". "Okay. Next". Kurenai said "I will take Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki and Natsumi Uzumaki."

Everyone was confused why Kurenai would take the demon and his demon sister. Kakashi said still his nose in his book "Why you want to take naruto and natsumi to your team Kurenai? He will be great in my team and my team is constructed by traditions- Rookie of the year, kunoichi of the year and dead last of the year."

Kurenai said "I will take for he is weak at Genjutsu. So at least I will try to teach how to break them. Why do you want him?"

"He has chakra and stamina so I will teach him some ninjutsu and a decent taijutsu so he can be front line of the team take the hits and Sasuke –kun have the sharingan with its help he will help from distance. Sakura will be either genjutsu or medical expert for her chakra control and natsumi is still wild card. And sasuke-kun will be motivated by naruto for their rivalry." Inwardly he was thinking 'the council already given me this team so I don't have to worry about it and told me exclusively to train sasuke-kun so he can kill naruto to obtain more power in mission.'

Kurenai coldly said "well at least I will not show any blatant favoritism. I will teach everyone in the team equally. As for tradition take Kiba Inazuka. He can be also front line warrior for his clan taijutsu. Hokage-sama you heard what kakashi said. I will request that give me the team it will be good for konoha as they will flourish bring missions. "

Kakashi was seething in anger but didn't show it. He inwardly commented 'that good for nothing bitch. I will hypnotize her to have sex with me and others like a common whore like she is and make say that to everyone.' But outwardly said with his famous eye smile "Now, now Kurenai I am….. "

"Enaogh you two. Asuma you got Team 10 like you wanted. Kakashi you will have young Sasuke and Sakura but also have Kiba and Sai as team 7 and Kurenai will get what she wanted as team 8. My decision is final. You all are dismissed. " hiruzen said with K.I. (Killer Intent) as naruto's genjutsu suggested.

**At the Classroom**

Naruto is catching up with his sister. He was saying his likes, dislikes, hobby and goal. But Natsumi getting this funny feeling in her stomach like hundreds of butterflies are flying. She thought "Could I be falling for Onii-chan. If he was also feeling this for me then I will gladly submit to him. After all incest is common in our clan." A perverted chibi Natsumi in her mind was holding banner written we love our Onii-sama. And for some odd reason she was purring. And she had a minor nosebleed which she discreetly wiped but Naruto saw that could not help but shake his head.

He knew her thoughts. Because he can sense her emotion and some arousal. Just as sasuke and kiba entered the class in bandages. Naruto could not help but scream "Ahh.. Those mummies are alive. Run for your lives." Everyone expect SFC (Sasuke Fan Club) laughed and the mummies gave him death glare which he replied with bird. Iruka giving the teams. Kurenai came and took off with team 8 and so was asuma. But team 7 was left to wait for 3 hours.

**With team 8**

Team 8 was in training ground 8. Naruto discreetly did a barrier and memory modification seal around his team and sensei. The barrier was a genjutsu based that will block anyone to see them or here them even with the dojutsus. Also he could wipe the memory of the persons in it with just a seal. After that Naruto rushed to Kurenai and hugged her.

First Kurenai was shocked then she shook from her shock and hugged him back. Others is his team was curious of his behavior but those two give them no mind. Kurenai broke the silence "Naru-kun I was waiting for like forever to hug you." Then she did something unthinkable. She kissed him fully on the lips.

Hinata, Hanabi and natsumi looked them and then each other and nod their head that they will share him. After all the life he gone through, he of all people deserved to be loved by not one but many. Unknowing to them some girls in all over the elemental nations thought the same line with determination "I will share him if I have to, but I will give him the love he deserved fully."

**At kami's court**

Hashirama, Madara, Minato, MIto and Kushina saw that and Kushina asked kami "So he will get harem? Ok more grandbabies to spoil for me." Kami, Shinigami, Yami, Izanagi, Izanami, Tsukoyumi and Amaterasu blushed and looked at naruto longingly and dreamily. Kushina and others saw this and Kushina said "You like him don't you?" In spite of being high, supreme and almighty goddess they became shuttering mess blushing madly that will make a tomato pale they answered "Yes." Kushina hearing this said "Okay you can date him. But if you break his heart then goddess or not I will make you pay. And one more thing. You will have to call me Kaa-chan from now on. " the goddesses smiled happily and hugged their new mother.

**At training ground 8**

Naruto just looked up and said in whisper "Look Kaa-san I have found true love but not one but many that unconditionally loved me." Hearing this all four girls hugged him pressing their D and DD cup breast all over him.

**Flashback **

Kurenai, Hinata and Hanabi were in hot spring relaxing but some white heir guy (Jiraiya) which he recognized as his godfather and Kakashi peeping on them giggling previously. Naruto noticed this said in cold ice voice "You should leave them alone. I will not tolerate any perversity on the women." They didn't listen to him shooed him telling him not disturbed in their research.

Hearing this he beat both of them to the ground with SS 25% punches and kicks. After 10 mins of beat down he modified the memory that they were beaten by 20 angry kunoichis. The girls came out after hearing this commotion saw and hear what happen. Kurenai saw it was naruto and introduced him to the other two and quickly become friends. They sometime train together and he help Hinata to get her out of shy shell and became a deadly kunoichi. Some time their Mother (Hitomi) also came to watch their training.

After a year Hiyashi got the wind of this and restrict them to go outside of the compound. And some time he beat his wife. They knew his lineage and strength somehow contact him informing him about this situation.

Naruto was so enraged that someone hurting his friends he destroyed his training ground. After calming down he planed that hyuga council has to die and Hiashi will be his bitch in the council so that he can have a powerful clan to back him up. He informs hitomi of his plan and Hitomi agreed to him. He henged himself as a fly and infiltrate the hyuga compound and used kotoamatsukami on Hiashi and make him order to execute the elders for traitorous use of caged bird seal after banning it. Also he 'suggest' a personal matter as he divorce his wife and make marriage contract between him and Hitomi, Hinata and Hanabi. Also he got his parents blessing about this.

Then Hitomi came in with a seal that will activate when a hyuga died or someone tried to forcefully take out the Byakugan and destroyed the eye. After thorough investigation it was declared that hyuga clan elders were traitors also sold Hinata for her kind heart to the kumo and killed neji's father.

Neji after this pledged his loyalty to naruto and said that he will be his servant. But Naruto told him that all he need is true friends. From that day they became close friends. He also informed all the girls that loved him, about his heritage even Mikoto who also had feelings for him. He only said that older women are mature. And he got a kiss from her. He also got Kurenai for saving her surrogate sisters which he giddily accepted.

**Present day at training ground**

After the group hug Naruto release all of them and asked to his sister "Natsu-chan from your emotional reading I came to conclusion that you have feelings for me on higher level. Will you like to peruse them? "

Natsumi answered "hai Onii-sama I would like to. After all incest is common thing on bloodline clan" she smirked. And Naruto just shook his head and thank goddesses again for the love he getting from everyone.

Naruto asked kurenai a question "hey kurenai sensei don't we have a test? You know to see we can work as team." Hearing this Hinata, Hanabi and Natsumi all selected Naruto their leader and told kurenai that they will follow his lead. After knowing about each other Kurenai told them to meet her here Monday and gone to hokage to report for her team's success.

**Hokage's office**

Kurenai shunshined (shune) in the office and saw everyone except Kakashi was there. After waiting for 30 mins Kakashi came in shune. Hokage started "okay let's start." Team 1-6 failed. "Team 7 passed hokage-sama but barely." Hiruzen nodded.

Then kurenai came forward, everyone thought that demon and his whores will fail but her answer stunned them and she enjoyed it immensely, "team 8 passes with flying color hokage-sama. They knew the test was for teamwork exercise and the girls were ready to follow his lead. They, except for natsumi, knew each other for a very long time and Natsumi after meeting her brother after 12 years was ready to follow him." Then asuma came in and told them that his team also passed. After the meeting was over Asuma tried to ask kurenai for a date but kurenai told him that she was busy for a girl's night.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was on his way to home which was just beside of his training ground. He made a blood clone with enough chakra so that he can stay very long time that was gone for some months so he could find out about other bijuus and an organization named Akatsuki who is hunting for the bijus and take out any or all information on them.

He knows about this because two years ago he sensed through spiritual energy that there was someone try and failing miserably to spy on him. After getting irritated he sunpoed to his hiding spot and used kotoamatsukami and got all information of this organization and gave the suggestion that whenever he came to spy on him he will give him new information on the organization and give them falls or half truth information about him for now. An ANBU appeared and told him to come with him for Council has requested him to be present. He nods and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

**Council meeting**

Naruto appeared in a flash of lightning and hiruzen said "Council members I present you Naruto Uzumaki Nmikaze, the first born of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the heir to the Namikaze and Royal Uzumaki clan and the throne in Whirlpool country."

The civilian council was on uproar and said "The demon cannot be the Yondaime's son. He was never married. He will never have a kid with some chip outsider whore. Never." His head is swiftly fallen from his body in next moment after he badmouthed his mother.

He then said very coldly "Never insult my mother or the one do it next will be his and his families last moment." After saying this some of the council member appeals to hokage to execute him for killing and threatening council members.

Hiruzen said "No. He dug his own grave when he badmouthed a princess of our once ailed nation. As for proof I gave all of you a copy of their marriage certificate and his and his sister's birth certificate."

They saw that and then Mebuki Haruno, once a fangirl of Minato's then after Kushina beat the fangirlism out of her she became a A-rank kunoichi specialized in Genjutsu and some intermediate sealing which Kushina thought her, said "It is true. Minato and Kushina were my best friends. I was a witness of their marriage. Kushina also told me she was expecting twins. Naruto-kun your mother and father loved you so much. The nine months she carried you both was the best time of her life. Minato always send his Shadow clone to do his hokage duties. By the way where is your sister."

Naruto just smiled at Mebuki and bowed to her saying "Thank you for telling this to me Mebuki-sama. Would you mind if I come to your house sometimes to know about my parents. As for my sister she is training in my personal training ground."

Mebuki smiled and answered "Just Mebuki is fine Naruto-kun. I hate formalities. And of course you and your sister are always welcome in my house."

Some civilian councilman had open his mouth to ruin this moment and said "I demand that we invoke CRA on Namikaze-sama to restore his clan and married his sister to Uchiha-sama so he also can restore his clan. We of the council will discuss and give you a list of girls for you to marry." He said greedily as he already listed his daughter.

"If you like to keep that head of yours on your body then you will shut that fucking mouth of yours. As for me being in CRA I accept but I will only marry the ones who loved me for me not for my clan name. as for marrying my sister to uchiha, if he so much to come close 50 feet from my sister except for any mission, he will lose something that makes him a man and help him to repopulate his clan. No offence Mikoto-sama but after meeting your son today at the academy and his views about women I am this close to castrate him."

"None taken Naruto-san. My son is in need of some humility lessons. I tried but was too late as the civilian council was already boosted his superiority complex." Mikoto said warmly at him but the last part said very coldly to the council members.

Hiruzen then nodded and dismissed the meeting. After the meeting when everyone was gone Danzo and elders asked him "How did you convince him to announce your heritage to everyone. He was going to use it against you as a trump card."

Naruto just smirked and answered "You of all people should know. I am grandson of Madara Uchiha. So I just suggest him that it will be good for village."

The elders were wondering about what he meant but Danzo had his eyes widened "You mean Kotoamatsukami?" naruto just nodded. Danzo was flabbergasted and asked "How did you managed to do this? I could not because of his strong mind with Shisui's eye which had this property to his Mangekyo."

Naruto answered "Because I am Madara-sama's grandson and direct descendant of Sage of Six Paths my ocular power cannot be bested by anyone. Any dojutsu user will fall before me no matter how experience or practice they have." They nodded and went to their respective houses for the night. Naruto went to Kurenai's house for the night as his sister still living with Danzo.

**END.**

**A.N.:- R&R**


End file.
